


at least i've got you in my head

by adverbialstarlight



Series: voltron bingo stuff [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, customer service au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adverbialstarlight/pseuds/adverbialstarlight
Summary: There was only one thing worse than crabby, rude customers and twelve hour shifts in Pidge’s eyes— touchy, extremely confusing straight girls.-Pidge works in a craft store with an extremely beautiful, extremely off limits girl and moons a bit.





	at least i've got you in my head

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in one sitting for my customer service fill for Voltron Bingo! I really hope it counts even though it's mostly just Pidge admiring Allura whoops but enjoy
> 
> Titles keep coming from something emo or gay, this one is gay. lyric from Sleepover by Hayley Kiyoko
> 
> *please ignore any errors
> 
> edit: for a full day,, i did not even realize i forgot to write a summary for this. whoops. it's there now though enjoy

There was only one thing worse than crabby, rude customers and twelve hour shifts in Pidge’s eyes— touchy, extremely confusing straight girls. They smiled and played with your hair and called you pet names, they practically _flirted_ with you, except— as always— in a completely platonic, no-homo manner.

Always, absolutely no exceptions. Pidge knew this, she knew just how little her gorgeous platinum haired coworker’s words meant as she dropped her compliments whenever they were on shift together. And still here she was, helplessly in love with Allura anyway.

Perhaps it had been the way that she’d try to carry too many bundles of yarn at once out of the supply room, refusing to dump them in a basket and leaving Pidge to pick up the spools that dropped behind her. Allura would look at Pidge and smile, something soft and personal, like it meant something and they weren’t just two craft store workers trying to put more blue yarn into the baskets after the big Black Friday rush the previous weekend. It always made Pidge’s heart screech to a long halt when that happened— as if the whole universe paused for a moment to marvel at Allura’s ethereal beauty.

Or perhaps it had been the way that she’d always come over and lift the furnishing fabrics onto the higher racks for Pidge, the way her eyes crinkled in amusement when the shorter girl rolled her eyes as she asked for help.

She helped out everyone in the store, really.

Whenever a middle aged white lady got really fussy over a coupon, Allura was there to save Keith from lunging over the cash register and throwing her artificial flowers into her face instead of into a bag. When Lance was goofing off in the feathers and paint aisle when the owner was in, Allura was there to distract the man and veer him away from Lance— saving him from complete and utter humiliation without him even knowing. When anyone had an issue with the main special occasion fabric cutter being a tall, bulky, dark skinned man with a loud voice, Allura was there to tell them off and defend Hunk. If Shiro was having a bad day and somehow could not find the 10/18 leather sewing machine needles, Allura magically appeared with exactly what a customer needed. She was sweet and cared a lot for her coworkers, almost mother hen-ish.

It wasn’t something that Pidge usually noticed about people, something she found attractive, but there was something about Allura’s bright, selfless attitude that solidified Pidge’s attraction to her. People like Allura usually annoyed Pidge. They were overachievers, the peppy and involved girls with far too much energy at six in the morning— the kind of person that made her scream simply by existing. And Allura did make Pidge want to scream, but it was a different type of frustration than the type she felt for Lance’s sister, Rachel, or the seventeen year old part time worker, Nyma, who usually was around during the winter months.

She was incredible and talented and all around just amazing, and Pidge liked her so much it felt like her chest was going to combust by simply looking at her. It didn’t matter how Allura looked, what she was doing, even if it was just sitting on the countertop and idly scrolling through her phone as Pidge worked the register. Everytime she looked at her, Pidge’s heart ached.

In another life, she wished that Allura was hers. Pidge would have asked her out, and she’d say yes. She would not have a boyfriend, would not continue this _girl speak_ or whatever and unwittingly toying around with Pidge’s head and her _very_ gay feelings.

She wanted to kiss her, to hold her hand and take her on dates. She wanted Allura to whisper small, flirty comments into her ear in a completely _romantic_ manner. She wanted to text her goodnight and goodmorning every day, to know that all Allura’s looks _did_ mean something and was not just a liberal, kind girl being nice and accidentally sending mixed signals.

It was a stupid thought, one that probably should have never happened in the first place. She shouldn’t have let it wander off so far, shouldn’t have let it spiral into such a large fantasy. False hope was never a comfort— the only thing that would come of it was undeserved disappointment. In Allura’s big, eccentric life, Pidge was no one. She was simply a coworker in one miniscule job of many to come. It was probably a miracle that their paths even passed.

The automatic doors slid open and Pidge was broken from her trance, standing up straight again behind her cash register. She slouched again when she saw that it was only Lotor. He smiled at Pidge as he strolled in and she froze. There was no way that he knew that Pidge was sort of in love with his girlfriend but she couldn’t help but be slightly paranoid.

Allura however leaped up, jumping over the counter to wrap her arms around his neck in a hug. “What’re you doing here?” she exclaimed. Her words held the lilt of a slight British accent, something that was beginning to fade as she lived longer in the US but occasionally surfaced when she was excited. When things like her boyfriend showed up unexpectedly at her work.

Pidge didn’t get to hear the rest though because at that moment a customer came strolling up to the register, face impatient, and she switched back into customer service mode. As she turned to the woman with a false, polite smile and recited the speil, Pidge could see Hunk’s sympathetic smile.

 _One day,_ he mouthed. Pidge rolled her eyes, not buying her friend’s optimistic words. It was _never_ going to happen, he was just being overly optimistic. It was time to just move on already. She turned her focus fully back to the woman standing in front of her.

* * *

 

Behind Pidge, Lotor stormed out of the store with a sour expression, strides so quick that he nearly slammed into the door. Allura was unapologetic as she watched him go, and once Lotor was out of sight her gaze flitted over to Pidge. She sighed.

At long last she had broken up with her boyfriend. They no longer worked together, their spark had faded and it was time. And Allura could not let it continue, especially not when she had accidentally fallen in love with someone else— someone who was not her boyfriend. When she closed her eyes at night it had been hazel eyes framed by thick, round glasses and and choppy, mousy brown hair that she saw. The one placing light kisses upon her lips was not Lotor, but Pidge.

There was no chance that she’d ever see Allura in that way and breaking up with Lotor was not going to fix everything, but just being around Pidge would be enough for now. It might help her move on— from both Lotor and Pidge. Whatever was happening would have to stop. Though no one could ever look into her mind, and so no one would ever have to know. In some other reality, in some other universe, she’d have chosen Pidge. Not that Pidge would choose her as well, but in her head she was free to pretend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this was pretty fun to write, I've not done pallura ina while! Drop a kudos or something if you want and I'll cry, that's all, have a nice day/night/whatever and bye


End file.
